Back To December
by Azkia-Chan
Summary: Angin musim gugur berhembus menerbangkan surai-surai indigo ku. 'Aku akan menunggumu, ingat itu' Samar-samar ku dengar suara bisikan yang mengalun bersamaan dengan angin yang berhembus. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, berbalik untuk melihatnya sebentar


**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Abal.**

**Inspired by song: Taylor Swift – Back To December**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note: Setiap tanda .*. adalah tanda pergantian Point Of View, aku gak kasih keterangan biar kesannya misterius gimana gitu jadi biar kalian benar-benar membaca dengan cermat setiap kata yang aku tulis. Aku buat fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Taylor Swift – Back To December, jadi biar kalian lebih bisa merasakan emosi yang juga aku rasain saat pengetikkan fic ini, disarankan bacanya sambil dengerin lagunya. Ini Cuma saran sih.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**Satu kata untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah 'panik'. Tentu saja kasus seperti ini sudah lama diselidiki oleh pihak kepolisian. Sejak dua tahun lalu, kasus ini semakin bertambah sering terjadi dan polisi semakin kewalahan untuk mencari pelakunya, mereka semakin pintar menutupi jejak.**

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menatap datar pada sebuah tv yang sedang menyala di etalase sebuah toko elektronik menampilkan seorang wanita yang sedang membawakan sebuah berita, bersama dengan beberapa orang yang juga menghentikan langkah mereka untuk mendengarkan berita langsung itu, beberapa orang ada yang berdecak ngeri "Bahkan kepolisian saja sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menghentikannya" Itulah salah satu gumaman yang mampir di telinganya. Langkahnya yang sempat terhenti bergerak kembali meninggalkan tempat itu memilih mengabaikan lanjutannya.

**Polisi menduga orang yang sama lah yang melakukan pembunuhan terhadap direktur Sven corp ini. The Hunter sebutan untuk seorang pembunuh bayaran yang sangat pintar memanipulasi dan baru-baru ini diketahui bahwa dia adalah seorang wanita.**

Gadis Lavender itu melangkah di jalanan yang sedikit becek akibat sehabis terguyur hujan, jalanan yang dilaluinya sedikit sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lewat jalan ini. Disebelah kanan dan kirinya berdiri dengan gagah bangunan-bangunan apartement. Gadis itu memperlambat lajunya begitu merasakan kakinya sedikit sakit. Ia akhirnya memutuskan berhenti sebentar untuk mengeceknya, dan berdecak begitu melihat kakinya yang lecet. Ini akibat ia masih memaksakan memakai higheels yang sempit itu.

Dengan cepat ia melepaskan higheels itu dan menentengnya di tangannya, berjalan tanpa alas setidaknya lebih baik daripada kakinya terus bertambah lecet.

Gadis itu sampai di apartement sederhananya, tidak terlalu mewah tetapi cukup layak untuk di tinggali. Bersama dengan teman yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya sendiri, mereka berdua tinggal disana.

"Aku pulang" Teriaknya sembari melempar higheelsnya sembarangan. "Kau sudah pulang, Hinata? Wow aku belum selesai memasak".

Dari ruang tamu, Hinata bisa melihat Ino yang sibuk bolak-balik di dapur antara memotong sayuran dan melihat ikannya yang sedang di goreng. Hinata terkekeh kecil melihat temannya itu sedang kerepotan. "Biar ku bantu, kau urus ikanmu saja" Dan akhirnya gadis lavender itu memutuskan untuk membantu. "Kau membuat seluruh kota panic sepertinya" Ino menatap gadis itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya" Sahutnya mengedikkan bahu. "Kau sangat hebat nona" Ino menatap sahabatnya itu. "Dan aku takkan hebat tanpa bantuanmu" Hinata terhenti menatap sahabatnya "Dan aku masih tidak terima kau meninggalkanku berdua dengannya" Lanjut Hinata kesal. Ino hanya terkekeh "Maafkan aku".

"Kau tahu?" Ino membuka percakapan membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya "Hmm?". Ino menghela nafasnya "Mungkin ini terakhir aku bisa memasak makanan enak untuk bulan ini. Kau tahu sendiri, Sasuke belum memotong upah kita untuk hutang-hutang kita padanya. Dia benar-benar sangat perhitungan dan menyebalkan" Jelas Ino masih membolak-balikkan ikan diatas wajan yang berisi minyak panas. "Itu sebabnya aku tak suka dengannya" Hinata menyahut tajam membuat Ino meringis "Dan pekerjaan sambilanmu di bar hanya cukup untuk membayar sewa apartement ini, saat ini kita sedang krisis, apa aku ikut mencari pekerjaan lain saja untuk membantumu?" Lanjutnya pada gadis indigo itu. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya "Tidak, Ino. Selain pekerjaan dari Sasuke tugasmu hanya mengurus rumah saja" Balasnya lantas merogoh saku celananya dan melemparkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja makan.

Ino membelalakkan matanya menatap uang-uang itu "Darimana kau dapat uang ini? Gajimu tidak mungkin sebanyak ini" hardiknya menatap Hinata heran. "Aku mengambilnya dari seorang pria" Sahut gadis indigo itu tidak peduli. "Astaga, Hinata kau mencuri?" Ino menatap gadis indigo itu dengan tatapan mendapati seorang penjahat. "Hey, slow down. Bukankah kita sering melakukan yang lebih criminal dari itu?" Hinata menyahut, yang lantas membuat Ino langsung mengedikkan bahunya. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau mencurinya?" Tanya gadis ponytail itu. "Yahh, dia mabuk lalu melupakan begitu saja dompetnya. Lalu ku ambil uang dari dalam dompetnya" Hinata memasang ekspresi polos saat menceritakannya membuat Ino terbahak yang mau tidak mau membuat gadis lavender itu ikut tertawa "Pria bodoh" Serunya di sela-sela tawa.

Benar, mereka sering melakukan lebih dari ini, walaupun sebenarnya semua itu mereka lakukan dengan terpaksa demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Hinata dan Ino sama-sama sebatang kara, sejak kecil mereka sudah hidup di panti asuhan. Saat beranjak remaja mereka memutuskan keluar dari panti asuhan, guna hidup mandiri. Mencoba melawan dunia luar yang sudah tidak polos lagi. Mereka sebatang kara di dunia ini. Bagi Hinata, Ino merupakan teman sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya yang ia miliki dan ia sayangi begitu juga Ino yang menganggapnya sama.

**.*.**

Aku sedikit pusing dengan pekerjaanku sebagai Direktur Utama di perusahaan ayahku untuk menggantikannya. Kalau boleh memilih, aku akan memilih melanjutkan cita-citaku untuk menjadi agen pemerintah, dan jika aku masuk disana akan kupastikan The Hunter itu yang telah memporak-porandakan kota dengan terror pembunuhnya pasti segera kutangkap. Namun sekali lagi aku tak diberi pilihan.

Malam itu aku minum hingga sedikit mabuk, akibat pelarianku dari kertas-kertas sialan yang membuatku harus duduk di kursi panas berjam-jam. Benar-benar hal paling menyebalkan ketika kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan. Dan lagi-lagi sekarang aku harus duduk dikursiku dan membaca serta menandatangani setumpuk kertas yang belum-belum sudah membuatku mual.

Aku teringat dengan gadis bartender tempo hari, ia sepertinya pekerja baru disana mengingat aku belum pernah melihatnya, di bar langgananku. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya semalam, sebenarnya aku dengan sangat jelas melihat tangannya menjalar hati-hati kearah dompetku yang ku letakkan begitu saja diatas meja. Tadinya aku ingin memergokinya, namun begitu yang kulihat, ia hanya mengambil uangnya saja tidak dengan dompetku. Aku berfikir pasti ia sangat memerlukan uang sehingga harus mencuri. Raut wajahnya juga menandakan bahwa sepertinya ia sangat terpaksa melakukan itu, membuatku langsung mengurungkan niatku.

"Sakura-san" Panggilku, tak lama seorang perempuan berambut pendek pink yang merupakan asisitenku memasuki ruangan ku "Ada apa Namikaze-sama?"

"Aku ada urusan malam ini, jadi bisakah kau atur untuk jadwal-jadwalku untuk mengosongkannya malam ini?" Pintaku pada asistenku itu.

"Akan kulakukan Namikaze-sama, lagipula hari ini memang tidak ada kegiatan penting dalam agenda" Sahutnya membuatku tersenyum senang "Bagus".

.

.

Aku mendatangi kembali bar yang baru saja kemarin malam ku kunjungi, aku ingin melihatnya lagi, melihat bartender cantik itu. Entahlah ia memang terlihat cantik, bahkan ia terlihat lebih cocok menjadi model atau artis daripada bekerja sebagai bartender di bar.

Aku tersenyum melihatnya yang tengah sibuk melayani pelanggan. Dengan memasukkan satu tanganku ke saku celana aku melangkah khidmat mendekati nya, aku duduk disebuah kursi kosong paling pojok. Seorang bartender lainnya mendekatiku "Mau pesan apa tuan?".

"Bisakah aku dilayani dengan gadis itu?" Seruku menunjuk gadis berambut indigo itu. "Baiklah, tuan. Saya akan segera memanggilnya" Balasnya kemudian mendekati gadis itu.

**.*.**

Gadis lavender itu tengah sibuk melayani beberapa pengunjung ketika salah satu rekannya menepuk pundaknya "Kiba, ada apa?" Seru gadis itu. "Ada seorang pelanggan di ujung sana yang ingin dilayani olehmu" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya lantas mengikuti arah pandangan Kiba, di ujung minim penerangan jadi gadis itu sedikit tidak jelas melihatnya. "Tapi kau lihat sendiri aku sedang sibuk" Gadis itu memperlihatkan beberapa pengunjung yang sedang menunggu pesanannya. "Biar aku yang mengambi alih. Sudah sana kau layani dia" Kiba merebut gelas yang dipegang Hinata lalu mendorong gadis itu.

Hinata menghela nafasnya mendekati pelanggan itu, Hinata melihat punggung pria itu yang tengah menyender pada meja jadi pembatas antara mereka. "Maaf tuan, apakah tuan ingin memesan?" Pria itu dengan perlahan membalikkan badannya, dan Hinata tersentak 'dia itu kan, pria yang aku ambil uangnya' batin gadis itu tidak tenang. Berbeda dengan hatinya yang sudah tak karuan, Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan wajah datarnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat sikap gadis itu "Aku ingin wine saja" Balas pria pirang itu.

"Baiklah, satu wine akan segera datang" Hinata mengambil satu gelas berkaki tinggi dan mengambil sebuah botol wine lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas itu. "Apa ada lagi? Kalau tidak saya akan melayani pengunjung yang lain" Hinata hendak pergi ketika pria itu lebih dulu mencengkram lengannya "Tunggu dulu".

Hinata menatap pria itu terkejut lalu melirik lengannya. Naruto yang melihat itu segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya kemudian berdehem "Maaf. Kau jangan pergi dulu, temani aku disini karena mungkin aku akan menambah beberapa gelas lagi".

"Nanti kau mabuk lagi" Hinata berseru membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya "Mabuk? Darimana kau tahu aku mabuk kemarin malam bukannya kemarin itu bukan kau yang melayaniku?" Hinata sedikit gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. "Itu, emm. Temanku yang melayaniku menceritakannya padaku". Naruto menyipitkan matanya "Benarkah?". Hinata sedikit kikuk mencoba mencari jawaban. Naruto terkekeh geli "Sudahlah, aku percaya padamu kok. Lagipula wine tidak akan bisa membuatku mabuk karena kandungan alkoholnya tidak banyak" Jelas Naruto lalu menenggak habis wine nya.

"Bisa kau tuang lagi di dalam gelasku" Sahut pria itu, Hinata mengisi kembali gelas kosong itu dengan wine. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?". "Namaku Hinata"

**.*.**

"Berhentilah mengikutiku" gadis lavender itu menghentikan langkahnya lantas menengok ke belakang dan menemukan pria pirang itu berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pria itu mengusap-usap belakang lehernya sambil tersenyum-senyum mengetahui dirinya kepergok. Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto yang melihat itu buru-buru mengejar gadis itu dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata.

Hinata mendengus melihat pria itu yang sekarang malah berjalan disampingnya. Bukankah sudah jelas tadi ia menyuruh pria itu untuk berhenti mengikutinya?

"Hari yang cerah ya, bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke taman?" Sahut pria itu ceria berbeda sekali dengan wajah Hinata yang terlihat masam. "Tidak mau" Balas gadis itu. "Kalau tidak mau kau tak akan mendapatkan ini" Naruto menunjuk-nunjukkan ponsel Hinata yang sudah berada ditangannya. "Darimana, kau dapatkan itu? Kembalikan!" Gadis itu berusaha meraih ponselnya dari tangan pria itu namun susah sekali, pria itu ternyata gesit juga. Hingga Hinata kewalahan dan berhenti meraih ponselnya.

"Aku penasaran dengan isinya" Seru pria itu terdengar dramatis lantas memainkan jemarinya diatas ponsel Hinata. Baiklah, cukup bisa-bisa rahasianya terbongkar oleh pria ini.

"Oke, baiklah kita jalan-jalan ke taman" Hinata tanpa sadar menjerit, membuat orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang menatap mereka aneh. "Ah kau bersemangat sekali, Hinata. Kalau ingin jalan bersamaku bilang saja" Sahut Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya menatap Hinata "Sebagai jaga-jaga takut kau kabur, aku akan menyimpan ponselmu sampai kita selesai nanti. Aku janji tidak akan lancang membukanya" Jelas pria itu, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

Suasana taman hari ini sedang ramai, banyak para remaja, anak-anak bahkan orang tua yang mengunjungi tempat itu. Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk disalah satu kursi taman "Kau mau ice cream, Hinata?" Tawar Naruto yang sedang memakan ice cream rasa coklat "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak memakan makanan anak kecil" Balas gadis itu dengan nada mengejek. Naruto tersenyum miring "Hinata lihat ada UFO dilangit" Perkataan Naruto memang sangat aneh namun entah kenapa Hinata tetap menengok ke arah langit. Naruto dengan cepat meraih kedua pipi Hinata dengan satu tangannya, menekannya membuat mulutnya terbuka lalu memasukkan sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya hendak menyemburkan ice cream di dalam mulutnya ketika Naruto mengancamnya membuat gadis itu membatalkan niatnya "Aku akan menciummu jika kau memuntahkannya" Ancaman yang sangat tidak berbahaya sih sebenarnya. Hinata mengecap-ngecap rasa dingin dan manis dari ice cream itu 'enak' batinnya. "Bagaimana, enak kan?" Naruto terkekeh begitu Hinata hanya melengos tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau tahu?" Hinata mengalihkan atensinya menatap pria itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya meminta pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya "Ice cream itu akan terasa lebih enak lagi jika kau memakannya dari mulutku" dan Bukkkk

Hinata meninju perut Naruto, membuat seringai menggoda pria itu tergantikan oleh raut wajah meringis menahan sakit. "Kalau mau berbuat mesum, cari saja wanita lain" Seru Hinata tajam, lalu merogoh kantung celana Naruto untuk mengambil ponselnya lantas melangkah pergi meninggalkan pria itu.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalan keluar dari taman yang lumayan jauh. Taman ini begitu luas dan Naruto membawanya hingga dalam. Di tengah langkahnya itu Hinata mendengar suara anak-anak kecil yang sedang bernyanyi-nyanyi riang bersama seorang perempuan paruh baya yang ia pikir seorang guru. Sepertinya mereka adalah siswa-siswi dari taman kanak-kanak yang sedang berkunjung kesini.

Hinata menatap terpaku pada anak-anak kecil yang terlihat menggemaskan itu, saling bercanda, tertawa, berlari-larian. Hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyum manis terlukis indah diwajahnya, kepolosan anak-anak itu sedikit membuat Hinata melupakan masalah hidupnya.

"Kau sangat cantik saat tersenyum" Senyumnya langsung memudar begitu mendengar suara seseorang disampingnya. Hinata menatap pria itu dingin dan langsung melanjutkan kembali langkahnya "Hei, kenapa pergi?" Naruto mengejar gadis itu dan mensejajarkan kembali tubuhnya disampingnya. "Maukah kau menunjukkan padaku senyum itu kembali?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis disampingnya. "Tidak akan pernah. Anggap saja tadi kau hanya beruntung" Sahut Hinata ketus membuat Naruto tersenyum tulus, lantas memegang lengan gadis itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata hendak marah tetapi melihat pria pirang itu tersenyum seperti itu membuatnya diam terpaku.

"Kau tahu. Hal paling indah yang diberikan Tuhan untuk manusia adalah sebuah senyuman. Mau bagaimanapun bentuk wajah seseorang, mereka akan terlihat lebih indah saat tersenyum. Senyum adalah sebuah anugrah, karena bisa menular pada setiap orang. Mereka yang tidak mau tersenyum itu sama saja menyia-nyiakan karya tuhan yang terlukis indah diwajah kita" Hinata menatap Naruto sendu "Apapun yang terjadi pada hidupmu, tersenyumlah. Kalau kau tidak ingin menunjukkan senyummu. Paling tidak, izinkan aku untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatnya, sebagai saksi untuk seluruh dunia bahwa senyummu adalah yang terindah yang pernah ada. Yang kuharapkan dari pertama kali bertemu denganmu adalah melihat senyumanmu" Pria itu menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dengan telapak tangannya "Jangan sembunyikan itu dari dunia, biarkan dunia melihatnya" Lanjut Naruto berbisik lirih, lantas mengusap-usap surai indigonya sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terpaku menatap pria pirang itu.

**.*.**

"Kita diberi tugas oleh Sasuke" Sahut Ino berteriak membuatku yang sedang menonton acara televisi menoleh kearahnya "Kita harus segera bersiap-siap Hinata. Oh tuhan sudah lama sekali aku ingin beraksi" Lanjut Ino, aku hanya berdehem membalasnya. Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu aku mengacuhkannya kembali, lalu tiba-tiba Ino tersenyum-senyum menatapku. Aku menatap Ino heran "Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanyaku penasaran membuat Ino semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Ya, wajahmu sangat-sangat salah" Jawaban Ino membuatku tersentak kaget lalu menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Ino terkekeh geli membuatku ingin mencapnya sebagai orang stress "Kau tahu apa yang salah? Wajahmu itu terlalu cantik hingga membuat seorang CEO terkenal Namikaze Naruto jatuh hati padamu" Seru Ino memasang tampang menggoda. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku "CEO terkenal?". Ino menatapku tidak percaya "Namikaze Naruto pemimpin perusahaan bergengsi Stuart Corp. Yang terkenal baik hati, mempunyai senyuman semanis madu, kewibawaannya, dan tentu saja ketampanannya" Ino berceloteh ria. "Oh" Balasanku tak berminat sama sekali membuat Ino menatapku sarkastik.

"Hanya Oh? Ayolah Hinata kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan laki-laki seperti Naruto. Kau tidak berniat melajang seumur hidupmu kan? Asal kau tahu saja sebenarnya aku ini sudah mempunyai calon, dan aku tidak akan melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang serius sebelum kau menemukan tambatan hatimu" Ino berceloteh ria, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan. Kalau sudah begini bisa merepotkan. "Kalau kau ingin menikah dengan Sai, kau tinggal menikah saja. Lagipula takkan ada yang berubah bukan setelah kau menikah dengannya?"

Ino menghela nafasnya perlahan lalu menatapku "Kau salah Hinata, setelah itu semuanya akan berubah total. Aku akan berhenti dari pekerjaan itu, aku akan mengikuti kemana suamiku akan pergi, meninggalkan dunia kegelapan yang selama ini membantu kita untuk bertahan hidup" Ino menatapku tajam "Dan aku ingin kau juga segera menemukan seseorang yang dapat membawamu keluar dari kegelapan ini, Hinata. Kita masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk berubah. Aku pun sudah tidak tahan hidup dengan dibayang-bayangi ketakutan akan penjara atau yang paling buruk adalah neraka sudah menunggu kita" Jelas Ino sedikit menggebu-gebu. Hinata menatap Ino nanar, lalu kembali menampilkan wajah tanpa emosi "Maka pergilah" Satu sentakan dariku membuat Ino terdiam. Aku segera beranjak dan bersiap-siap menjalankan tugas dari Sasuke bosku itu tanpa mengikut sertakannya.

Laki-laki.. Aku sangat membenci mereka, seperti aku membenci ayahku yang menyebabkanku harus menderita dan sendirian di dunia ini. Dia laki-laki terkejam yang pernah ku kenal, yang sudah membunuh ibuku. Saat ia bertengkar dengan ibu, aku hanyalah gadis kecil berumur empat tahun yang belum mengerti apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa bersembunyi di dalam lemari bersama Neji Nii-san yang berumur enam tahun saat ayah menyiksa ibu, saat ku lihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri ayah menusuk ibu berulang-ulang dengan pisaunya, Neji Nii-san membekap mulutku dengan tangan kecilnya untuk meredam suara tangisanku akibat melihat kejadian mengerikan di depanku. Bisa kurasakan tubuh Nii-san pun saat itu bergetar hebat.

Aku mengepal erat tanganku begitu memori itu menyusup kembali dalam ingatanku, terbayang suara ibu yang meraung kesakitan, jeritan ibu yang minta untuk dihentikan.

Aku sekuat tenaga tidak menangis mengingat memori mengerikan sepanjang hidupku. Bayangkan, kau melihat ibumu disiksa hingga tewas didepanmu saat kau masih kecil! Hei, aku termasuk beruntung, karena aku tidak stress ataupun gila. Setidaknya sekarang mungkin laki-laki brengsek itu sudah membusuk di penjara. Ya, akibat perbuatannya dia dipenjara seumur hidupnya, dan aku di luar sini tidak pernah sekalipun aku menemuinya. Biarkan aku sendiri di dunia ini, aku akan lebih bahagia daripada harus ingat mempunyai seorang ayah yang sudah membunuh ibuku.

.

.

"Good job, sayang. Kau benar-benar licin seperti belut, memasuki sebuah resort dan melewati pengamanan dengan mudah" Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar pujiannya. Uchiha Sasuke dia adalah dalang dari pekerjaan ini. "Dimana rekanmu, Ino?" Tanya Sasuke heran. "Aku sendiri sekarang" Aku menyahut datar. Sasuke tersenyum tipis "Kau ditinggalkan lagi?" Aku menatap Sasuke datar tanpa emosi, tanpa menjawab pun Sasuke sudah akan tahu jawabannya.

"Kau tahu, penawaranku masih berlaku. Kau menjadi kekasihku dan kau tidak akan sendirian lagi" Bujuknya lembut berusaha meluluhkanku. "Tidak, Sasuke. Bukankah kau tahu aku tidak mempercayai sebuah komitmen" Aku menolaknya, lagi. "Kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik daripada aku" Lanjutku lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

**.*.**

Entah kenapa aku seperti sudah terikat ketika pertama kali melihatnya, haruskah aku menyebutnya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Bahkan aku menganggap itu konyol. Persetan apalah itu istilah Love at the first sight aku tidak peduli. Dia bagaikan matahari terbit bagiku.

Aku penasaran dengannya, ia begitu misterius. Apalagi saat kutatap matanya membuatku tersentak, begitu banyak kebencian dalam lensa lavendernya namun aku masih bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan dari matanya dan itupun sangat samar. Untuk itu aku menyuruh Shikamaru mencari tahu tentang dirinya

Dan disinilah aku sekarang duduk dengan keadaan yang sedikit frustasi. Pada awal-awalnya aku tersenyum-senyum membaca sebuah kalimat di baris-baris awal namun pernyataan diakhir laporan itu membuatku tercengang "Apa kau yakin dengan penyelidikanmu? Apa kau yakin tidak ada yang salah?" Aku sedikit tidak terima dengan hasil yang didapat Shikamaru, walaupun aku tahu Shikamaru sangat ahli dalam mencari informasi untuk saat ini saja aku ingin ia salah.

"Itu benar adanya, Naruto-sama. Aku sudah menyelidiki sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dan itu lah kenyataan yang kudapat" Jelas Shikamaru.

Aku memandang nanar kertas dalam genggamanku itu, lalu meremasnya sampai tak berbentuk masih tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang aku cintai ini ternyata adalah seorang pembunuh bayaran.

**.*.**

Aku berjalan gontai diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, udara mulai terasa dingin tentu saja ini sudah memasuki bulan Desember. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan mendapati setiap orang tidak berjalan sendirian, ada yang bersama keluarganya, bersama ayahnya, ibunya, kakaknya, adiknya, sahabat-sahabatnya, bahkan kekasihnya. Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang sendiri.

Aku berjalan ke arah yang tidak terlalu banyak orang, sedikit merapatkan jaketku karena suhu yang mulai mendingin. Aku melangkah kesebuah tebing yang berada dibelakang kota, sedikit mengeluarkan tenaga untuk mendaki hingga akhirnya sampai di puncak. Aku menatap Konoha yang berhiaskan lampu-lampu dari atas sini.

Aku meringis mengetahui aku benar-benar sendirian sekarang, aku di ibaratkan satu-satunya sesekor ikan kecil di samudra yang luas. Ibu sudah pergi meninggalkanku, Ayah? Aku tidak mau lagi mengingat-ingat tentangnya, Neji Nii-san juga sudah pergi meninggalkanku tidak lama setelah ibu pergi. Dan sekarang orang yang satu-satunya ku punya di dunia ini, Ino. Bahkan ia berniat meninggalkanku.

Mungkin hidupku memang sudah dikutuk oleh Tuhan untuk hidup sendiri di dunia ini, mengingat perbuatan yang telah kulakukan, itu mungkin setimpal. Dengan pekerjaanku menjadi seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. Aku tertawa getir memikirkannya, menengadah menatap langit yang terlihat gelap tanpa bintang. Lalu jika begitu untuk apa aku repot-repot untuk terus hidup? Lebih baik aku segera pergi menyusul Ibu dan Nii-san.

Ini pertama kalinya aku berfikir bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupku, namun ini jalan satu-satunya untuk menghentikan kesendirian ini.

Aku berjalan perlahan berdiri diujung tebing, air mata menetes mengaliri pipiku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis setelah sekian lama aku mematikan sifat cengengku. Aku melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu yang terlihat indah dari sini, aku melihat kebawah, bukit ini tidak terlalu tinggi namun dibawah sana terdapat banyak bebatuan besar. Aku meringis melihatnya, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit. Semoga nanti aku langsung mati supaya tidak merasakan sakit yang teramat. Aku merentangkan kedua tanganku, lalu melangkahkan satu kakiku menapak udara.

Aku berjengit kaget memundurkan tubuhku ke belakang, ternyata aku sedikit takut. Aku tidak akan mundur tekadku sudah bulat, aku mengambil nafas beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. "Ibu, Neji-nii. Aku datang" gumamku lalu membalikkan badanku, menutup mataku dan membiarkan tubuhku terjun bebas membelah langit. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat menunggu tubuhku berbenturan dengan tanah.

'plukkkk'

Aku merasakan tubuhku terbentur sesuatu tapi tidak sakit? Tidak, ini seperti ada yang menahan. Dengan perlahan aku membuka kelopak mataku, lantas pemandangan pertama kali yang kulihat adalah iris biru sapphire itu.

**.*.**

Demi tuhan, beruntung aku tidak terlambat, beruntung aku bisa menangkapnya gadis ini benar-benar gila. Aku menatap wajahnya yang masih memejamkan matanya, aku baru saja berhasil menangkap tubuhnya yang baru saja terjun dari atas tebing yang landai. Tubuhnya berhasil kutangkap dengan kedua tanganku, saat ini kami bertahan dalam posisi kami, aku menggendongnya dengan bridal style. Rambut indigo panjangnya menjuntai jatuh kebawah.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka menampilkan iris lavendernya yang menatapku terkejut. Ia mengerjap melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari dirinya berada dalam dekapanku. Ia meraih pundakku dengan tangannya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya, yang secara tidak langsung memintaku untuk menurunkannya. Aku segera melepaskan kedua tanganku dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau menangkapku? Seharusnya kau membiarkan tubuhku jatuh membentur batu-batu ini" Bisiknya lirih. Aku menatapnya tajam "Kau benar-benar manusia paling pengecut yang pernah ku kenal. Kau fikir bunuh diri bisa menyelesaikan semua masalahmu hah?" Aku benar-benar geram dengan cara berfikir gadis ini.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan merasakan kesendirian itu lagi" Wajahnya datar lagi tanpa menunjukkan suatu emosi "Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya aku dengan semua ini" Aku menatapnya nanar "Lihat aku, Hinata" Aku memegang kedua pundaknya, memaksanya untuk menatapku. "Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini, kau tahu? Kau tidak akan pernah sendirian, karena setiap orang-orang yang pergi dari hidupmu, tuhan akan menggantikannya dengan orang-orang yang lebih baik lagi!"

Setetes air mata meluncur dari matanya "Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku" Nada bicaranya terdengar putus asa. "Dengar, itu berlaku untuk semua orang tak terkecuali dirimu. Kau butuh bukti? Buktinya adalah aku" Hinata menatapku bingung "Aku disini menggantikan mereka semua yang meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu disini bersamamu, dan akan kupastikan suatu saat nanti kau akan lupa bagaimana rasa kesepian itu" Lanjutku membuat aliran air matanya bertambah deras. Aku segera menarik tubuhnya kedalam pelukanku, mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bergetar 'Aku berjanji mulai saat ini aku akan melindungimu, Hinata' batinku mengucapkan sebuah janji.

**.*.**

Hinata berjalan memasuki apartementnya di susul Naruto dibelakangnya, pria pirang itu ingin mengantar Hinata masuk sampai kedalam dengan alasan takut gadis lavender itu berbuat bodoh lagi.

Kedua orang itu memasuki apartement itu dan menemukan Ino terduduk di sofa dengan kaku. Terlihat sekali gadis itu tengah menahan emosi. Ino bangkit dari duduknya menatap Hinata tajam dan dengan langkah lebar mendekati Hinata.

'Plaaakkkkkk'

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi porselennya "Sahabat macam apa kau berniat bunuh diri tanpa pamit denganku? Sahabat macam apa kau dengan tega mau meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini?" Ino berteriak marah pada gadis lavender itu iris Aquamarin nya meneteskan air mata. Naruto yang melihat itu buru-buru menenangkan gadis ponytail itu "Ino, tahan emosimu" Serunya. "Maafkan aku" Hinata berbisik lirih tanpa berani menatap sahabatnya itu. Iris lavendernya meneteskan air mata, lagi.

"Maafkan aku, aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu" Hinata akhirnya berani menatap iris aquamarine Ino. "Kau jahat sekali, Hinata! Kau jahat sekali" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku minta maaf, dan jika kau membenciku aku pantas menerimanya" Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya tak kuasa mengatakan itu. Dirinya tak sanggup jika harus dibenci oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

Ino segera memeluk gadis lavender itu "Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Kau harus tahu itu" Seru Ino terisak. "Terima kasih" Hinata membalas lirih. "Kau harus berjanji untuk tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi" Lanjut Ino, Hinata mengangguk dalam pelukan mereka.

**.*.**

Hinata mengikuti langkah semangat pria didepannya "Kita naik apa lagi ya?" Teriaknya semangat yang membuat Hinata tersenyum tipis. Sudah hampir tiga jam mereka berkeliling mulai dari sekedar jalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat, mencicipi stand-stand makanan, mendatangi stand permainan hingga yang terakhir mencoba satu persatu wahana di pasar malam itu. Dan selama itu pula Hinata tersenyum sepanjang kebersamaannya dengan Naruto. "Hinata, apa kau punya usul?" Tanya pria itu pada gadis disampingnya. Hinata sedikit berfikir "Apa wahana paling panas disini?" Tanyanya pada pria itu.

Dan berakhirlah mereka di dalam sebuah, apa ya? Disebut rumah hantu juga bukan sebab berada di luar ruangan tepatnya disebuah lahan dengan banyak pepohonan dengan menaiki sebuah kereta yang hanya tersedia dua kursi saja.

Suasana benar-benar mencekam ditambah dengan suara lolongan serigala yang tentunya juga rekayasa namun tetap saja terkesan menyeramkan. Hinata dan Naruto malah tergelak geli mendapati hantu-hantu itu berusaha menakuti mereka. Bukannya takut justru mereka malah tertawa seakan-akan mereka tengah melihat badut yang sedang melucu.

.

Keduanya sedang duduk beriringan diatas sebuah bukit kecil sambil sesekali tertawa bercerita tentang hantu-hantu tadi. "Kau lihat tidak wajah mereka yang malah cemberut melihat kita tertawa, sepertinya mereka kesal karena tidak berhasil menakut-nakuti kita" Hinata berseru semangat saat mengatakannya dengan senyuman lebar rambut indigonya berterbangan kecil terhembus angin. Naruto memperhatikan gadis itu, bagaimana ketika ia tertawa terlihat sangat cantik.

Tangan pria itu terulur menyentuh surai indigonya, Hinata mengikuti arah tangan pria itu yang ternyata mengambil sehelai daun yang berada disela indigonya. "Thanks" Sahutnya seraya memberikan senyum tanpa Hinata sadari ia selalu tersenyum jika sedang bersama pria itu. "Sepertinya senyum itu adalah milikku sekarang" Naruto menyeringai jahil membuat senyum itu sontak menghilang dig anti dengan rengutan pada wajah cantiknya. Membuat Naruto gemas untuk mencubit pipi chubby nya. Naruto tertawa melihat wajah gadis itu yang terlihat makin menggemaskan.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang di balik keramaian memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin. Kebersamaan dengan seseorang yang kita sayangi memang terkadang membuat dunia terasa lebih mudah untuk dijalani dan membuat kita lupa dengan keadaan sekitar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa. Hehehe ini adalah Twoshoot pertamaku. Sorry kalau gaje. Nah untuk ending fic ini kalian seharusnya sudah bisa menebak dari genrenya sih ya. Karena ini Cuma dua chapter, So…. See you in the last chapter**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
